Closet Skeletons
by DaBlu
Summary: It's never fair, how the past always loops back to the present, and never seems to let go.


Several years ago...

It was a usual celebration of the Jades. Nothing too special, in fact, it had been the same dance they had performed the day before, and the day before that. Every day, for as long as she could remember, she had been pampered, without a care in the world. Perhaps that's why she was still looking over the shattered remains of a fellow jade. Granted, they looked identical, it would be easier to just pretend she knew nothing, that nothing happened, that the one jade just disappeared.

She should have panicked, worried herself to death. She should probably just find a way to end herself, spare the poor diamonds the trouble of ending a troublemaker. A fall might do the trick, but to get to a height to make it work unseen would be difficult, she could try hitting her gem hard enough, it was on her wrist after all, easy enough to reach. Instead, Jade only felt at peace, as if finally, something in her life had some sort of impact. That was when she started to hear the voice.

It was...hard to describe. Deep, harsh, powerful and yet...some part of the jade was comforted. Maybe it was just the fact she wouldn't have to worry about her killing for long. That somehow, someone already knew about this incident. Was this what all criminal gems dealt with? It spoke as if commanding her to respond, "Tell me little one. Did you enjoy it?"

"I...Don't know," How was Jade speaking so calmly? Especially considering she didn't have a good answer. Never mind that though, where was this voice even coming from? Was she simply losing it? Jade did hear how committing crimes was simply too much stress than they were worth.

"That's good, in its own right. If you hated it, you'd live with that regret forever. Or at least, till you were found, and likely shattered on the spot. If you loved it, I might have to destroy you. Can't have a passionate killer running about. I do wonder though, was it boredom that motivated you? Or was there a reason...I suppose that answer can come later, once you have been reborn."

"M-ma'am?"

"Outside. On the streets, where everyone can see your shame. Let that help clear your head, all their judging eyes, seeing right through your facade. If your drive is still there, you'll find a Pearl. Grey in color, long hair. She should stand out. She will bring you to me, or crush you to dust. The choice is yours." And with that, the voice was as gone.

It had to be some ruse, some sort of trick by the diamonds. They had to know, everyone had to do. That's why everyone stared at her as the jade made her way outside. A sinking feeling, as the cold atmosphere of the colony surrounded her, and it only grew worse as she finally saw the foretold Pearl.

She...looked unlike anything she had seen before. Indeed, long gray hair resting on her shoulders, military grade armor, a cold distant glare, the aura of confidence. Jade couldn't even properly think of another gem that looked like this one. Maybe an amethyst, but far too slender for that. Could this gem really be a Pearl? "Follow," This pearl was just as commanding as that voice in her head. What was all this? Perhaps Jade had simply cracked after all this time. Then they reached their destination, and it got worse.

It was an encampment outside of the main colony. This is nowhere a jade should be, a front for the colonization, and in the center, a command center guarded by a few jaspers. Then, the voice returned, "You jaspers. Leave us, tend to the primitives along the western bank, and do make it quick," The other gems followed as if dictated by a diamond, as the pearl entered. It was now clear others could hear this voice, jade was starting to wonder if her slipping sanity just caused her to wonder into the wrong place. It was far too late to turn back down, and the jade entered.

"Ah, so you did come. I was worried you'd be too difficult. Instead, you've proven you are perfect. Not like there was ever much of a choice," Jade could finally see the source of this voice and she...couldn't comprehend it's owner. As tall as a diamond, maybe slightly shorter. Her form though was nearly transparent, and her voice, obscured. She did bring her hand down to her level, as if asking her to climb into her palm, "Come...Jade. Let us get a good look at you. My voice misses out on so much detail..."

As Jade was brought up, getting a better look at this...gem, this giant spoke once more, "Pearl...make sure Hessonite meets this one. She needs to make sure to accommodate this special one. Figure out if she even knows her own weapon. And you little one, will need to be bubbled, if you wish to get off this rock and start fresh. After all, your little crime has probably already been found out. We have much work to do, my little Jade."


End file.
